American Idiot
by too.cool.to.have.a.penname
Summary: I'd be surprised if no one's done this before. "England has a new favorite song."


American Idiot

_Okay, I threw this together in about half an hour and haven't really proofread it, so… if you find any mistakes just point them out. Nicely, please._

_Summary: I'd be surprised if no one's done this before. "England has a new favorite song." _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Seriously people, how many on this site does?_

OoOoOoO

It was a day like any other, sun shining and not a cloud in sight. Some of the nations lamented the fact that the wonderful day had to be spent in a world meeting (nothing was ever accomplished during those meetings anyway) and were taking their sweet time in getting there. In fact, the only people in the meeting room were England and Germany. Germany was sitting at his usual spot and was impatiently tapping his fingers against the desk. England was leaning against the window and humming silently to the music in his headphones.

Both of them were enjoying the relatively silent atmosphere.

But, as usual, silence can't last forever.

"Ve~. Germany, are you there?"

Germany froze for a second before his features softened somewhat. "Yes."

Italy burst into the room, and in less than a second he had latched his arms around Germany's neck. The brunet paused and looked around the room. He frowned in confusion. Had he gotten the time wrong? Was that why no one else was here yet? "Ve… Germany? Am I early?" he brightened. "Since I'm early, can we quit early too?"

A metamorphic tic grew on Germany's temple. "Italy. You are ten minutes late. Explain yourself."

"So I didn't get the time wrong?"

At the window, England observed the two for a second before adjusting the volume a little. Italy was always loud.

Another five minutes passed and now people were finally beginning to drop in. Spain and Romano were the first to arrive after Italy and had led to another volume adjustment for England. The last ones to arrive were Hungary and Austria, with the explanation of "Prussia's an ass."

No one questioned it.

Everyone was eager to get the meeting underway (and finished with) but one detail was missing. One (in England's eyes) rather loud and obnoxious detail.

The host.

America, the one to call the meeting and the one to insist on being the host for it, had not arrived.

It had gone twenty-five minutes since the meeting was supposed to start and America was nowhere in sight. England shifted a little where he was standing and made sure that he was safe from the mess the other countries made. Normally, he would be in the middle of the mess, beating up France, but today he kept to himself, only listening to music.

The doors finally slammed open and America strode in. He scanned the mess and to no surprise, the only one at the table was Germany. The others were all involved in a fierce argument of some sort or hiding from said argument. Just as always.

No. Wait. Something was missing. America turned around a little and caught sight of the anomaly. England was standing at a window, far from any fights or arguments. How odd. "Oi, England!" he yelled. England didn't even bat an eyelid. "England!"

"England has a new favorite song," a monotonous intervention came from Germany. America's attention turned to the other nation.

"Huh?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

America looked back towards England just in time to see him raise his cell phone and turn the volume up. No one noticed that England had stopped humming. England listened the song out and unplugged the headphones.

"Whatcha listening to?"

England hid a growl at the horrible grammar. "It's "what are you listening to" and you wouldn't like it."

As usual, America waved it off. "So one of your bands came up with some half-assed song again?"

England hid another growl. He had several bands that were better than anything America could _ever_ come up with. "It's not."

"Not what?" The entire room had stilled, the reason they all were there completely forgotten.

"Not one of mine."

France recognized the look in England's eyes. He shivered unnoticeably.

"Really? Whose is it then?"

England smirked. "Yours."

Not one of the assembled nations even tried to look uninterested. They all wanted to know what song England apparently had been listening to for half an hour. Only Germany knew what it was and was so able to focus on his papers (which would probably have to be saved for another day; nothing was going to get done today, that much was obvious).

America looked doubtful. "Really? Which band? What song?" he paused for a second. "Play it."

Those who had known England the longest caught a fleeting look of triumph before he schooled his features. "You won't like it," he said.

"Pfft. I like all of my bands. Play it."

"Do you really want me to play it?"

"Yes." A small twitch developed in America's eye.

"Do you really really want me to play it?"

"_Yes_." The twitch evolved.

"Do you really really _really _want me to-"

"England," Germany interrupted. "Cease these antics and play the stupid song already."

A smirk spread across England's face as he started up the song from the beginning, at maximum volume.

America frowned. He recognized these beats… his eyes widened, but it was too late. The lyrics began.

"_Don't wanna be an American Idiot"_

The song was heard for about three more seconds before the room burst into laughter.

America threw himself at the phone.

OoOoOoO

_Oh, I don't own the song "_American Idiot_". But I think you could guess that._

_Please review._


End file.
